This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aim 1: To create a core facility that will assist all of the COBRE scientists in the design and implementation of biomechanical testing methods, including those required to evaluate articular cartilage and growth plate integrity, and overall joint function. Specific Aim 2: To provide the resources (i.e. space, equipment, and personnel) necessary to perform all of the biomechanical testing required by the COBRE projects. Specific Aim 3: To create a long-term platform to enhance the interaction between the Project PIs, the Core Directors, and external resources relating to biomechanical testing and analyses. Specific Aim 4: To extend the bioengineering services to the general hospital and university communities.